


Punchlines

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: In which Leon drunkenly flirts with you and you decide to give him more than just a kiss.





	Punchlines

**Author's Note:**

> writing has been a bit of a struggle lately! i've been feeling uninspired and feel like my works are kind of repetitive idk :/ 
> 
> but enjoy!

After completing a mission, it had become almost customary for you and Leon to head back to one of your apartments and share a few drinks together. Right now, that was exactly what you were doing. You were sprawled across the couch with your head resting on Leon's thigh, the buzz caused by drinking three beers just starting to course through your body. Leon was absentmindedly stroking your hair while he nursed his fifth drink. You two were just friends - not that you would have minded being more - but the gesture sent your mind straight to the gutter. You felt a blush tint your cheeks, caused by both the alcohol and your dirty thoughts. You flipped over onto your stomach and looked up at him through your lashes. He met your gaze with an amused smile.

“What's up, princess?” The pet name made you melt. 

“Oh, y'know. Nothing much,” you stammered. You couldn't really think of anything witty to say. You were a definite lightweight. 

Leon's fingers left your hair and began tracing your lips. 

“Hey, [Y/N], can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back later,” he chuckled. There was a cocky grin plastered on his face. You giggled. _It was so bad but you were so horny._

You pushed yourself up onto your knees and crawled into his lap. You felt his hands settle on your hips. You bit your lip and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You can borrow more than just a kiss, Leon,” you purred and pressed your mouth to his. 

He inched you closer to him and used one hand to cup your face. You felt his tongue press against the opening of your mouth, so you parted your lips and granted him entry. He tasted like the cheap lager you two had been tossing back. The flavor made your head swim. You'd been dreaming of something like this happening for so long. 

Soon enough, his fingers were fumbling with the button on your jeans. He undid it and then pulled down the zipper. You stood up and shimmied them off the rest of the way. Your top was the next to go. You threw it on the floor and you were left in your underwear in front of your partner. You counted your blessings, thankful you wore something worth seeing and that they were matching for once. 

“Damn, sweetheart,” he said lowly. You posed for him before straddling him once more.

He cupped your ass with both of his hands and squeezed. You giggled before tugging his zipper down. You pulled him out of his boxers and your mouth started to water. You positioned yourself over him and sunk down on his cock, enjoying the feeling of him stretching you out. You nuzzled into his shoulder and moaned. You slowly started to swivel your hips back and forth. 

Leon's hands were still gripping your backside. You heard him groan as you teased him, only slightly rocking on him. 

“C'mon, [Y/N],” he said. You smirked and started to raise your hips up and down his length. 

You were rewarded with him muttering, “God damn.” The praise made you bubble with pride. The thought of an attractive man such as Leon being enthralled with you made you swoon. 

You settled into a steady rhythm. His cock reached deep within you. You threw your head back and moaned. It was perfect. You could feel your orgasm coming on. You continued bouncing on his cock. 

Suddenly, you felt your back against the couch. Leon had pushed you over. He was still sheathed inside of you. You cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“What was that for?” you asked, rather amused. 

“You were going too slow,” he said. He offered you a smile and squeezed your thigh. 

“Alright,” you giggled, wrapping your legs around his back. “Fuck me harder then.” 

Leon was not one to ignore a lady's requests. He began to mercilessly pound your cunt, his hips snapping swiftly against you. Every thrust nudged against your womb - he was going even deeper than he had been before. You watched your breasts move back and forth. Everything was perfect. 

“ _Oh my god,_ ” you squealed, grabbing onto his forearm. He continued to fuck you brutally. You wondered whether or not you'd be feeling it for the next few days. _Probably._ But it was worth it.

You could feel your lower stomach tightening, indicating your orgasm was in the foreground. You could also feel your juices dripping and pooling under you on the couch. You'd definitely need to either deep clean it or just pitch it. Assumably the latter - it was an old couch and some stains just wouldn't come out. 

Leon was ravishing you as if you were the last woman he'd ever fuck. _Or the finest._ You blushed at the thought. 

Your pussy fluttered and tightened around his cock. You were going peak soon. It was inevitable considering that he was hitting your g-spot with each stroke. 

“I'm...gonna come,” you panted.

“Me too.” He tightened his grasp on your hips. 

When your orgasm hit, you swore you died and went to heaven. You screamed in pleasure and squeezed his arm, desperate to hold onto something. Your cunt spasmed around him as he continued to drill you. Your head was spinning. It wasn't long before he spilled into you. The warmth that spread through your core soothed you. It felt amazing. You were in a state of pure bliss. 

When he pulled out of you, you turned onto your side. You felt Leon rubbing his hand along your curves.

“You mind if I spend the night, honey?” 

You sat up and smiled at him. “Not at all.” 

You ran a hand through your tousled hair. You got to your feet, a slight pain emanating from your core. You strode towards your bedroom with Leon in tow. You all but crashed onto the mattress, ready to sleep for an eon. Leon walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You sighed happily and snuggled into his chest. It felt so nice. 

“Goodnight, [Y/N],” you heard Leon say. His voice was distant as you were already half asleep. 

“Goodnight, Leon,” you murmured sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> request things on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
